Painting A Picture
by PrincessDesire
Summary: Irvine takes up a hobby...Seifer. Errr... coughs I mean photography.
1. Default Chapter

            Irvine had screwed up bigtime. In fact, everytime he was put under the pressure, he failed. He didn't' know why he had become a sharpshooter. Yes he did. He loved being able to aim at something further away than some people could see and just feel that he had hit his mark. Essentially, he liked to show off.

            But, he just could never bring himself to kill other Humans. Garden had wanted hit to shoot down a woman. Not just any woman, they had wanted him to eliminate the threat of the woman who had raised him. She was the closest thing he had ever had to a mother. So, he had screwed it up, jut like all the other sniper jobs they had given him.

            Now that they had defeated Ultimecia, he had been avoiding assignments because he just didn't feel comfortable sharpshooting anymore. He still loved his guns. But, he knew that it was something that he could never excel at.

            "Hey Irvine!" rang out a familiar voice. He turned to see his girlfriend Selphie running towards him. "I'm in a hurry right now, but did you want to go to Balamb with Rinoa and the others tomorrow night?" 

            Selphie was adorable. She barely stood over five feet tall and she had big, dark hair. It wasn't so much her looks that attracted Irvine to her, it was her personality. She was always upbeat and happy. She was confident of herself without being egotistical. She just had all of her shit together and he really liked that about her.

            "Sure," said Irvine. It wasn't like he had anything better to do. Since he had transferred to Balamb Garden, he hadn't taken more than a handful of classes. He always had time on his hands. 

            She squeaked happily. "We are going to Pah-tay!" She leaned forward for a kiss, not at all bothered by public displays. He pecked her and like a child she ran off happily. She always amused him. Which was a good thing since they were best friends as well as a couple. Since they didn't' have sex, Selphie was a not-until-marriage type gal, their relationship took on more of a friendship edge.

            Irvine was bored. He headed off to see what Zell was doing. Zell was actually in his dormroom, it was a rare thing, so Irvine counted himself lucky. "Hey Zell, you want to do something?"

            Zell had been sitting around wishing that someone would stop by, and now here was Irvine. Irvine had a way of doing that. He always would show up just when Zell was thinking about him. 

Zell had the urge to go out and thrash some monsters and knew Irvine would be a good practice partner. "Yeah, let's go to the training center!"

            Irvine's mood dropped. "Um, how about something else?"

            "We could sit around and play cards or something," Zell suggested. He had noticed that Irvine hadn't been going to the training center much. The two or three times he had suggested it in the past month, Irvine had passed, suggesting something else instead. 

            "Sure." Zell ran off to get out his cards. Irvine looked around the room casually. The pictures in the room made Zell's room look like a gallery. Zell had told him that he had once been interested in photography. It was a profession that Zell just hadn't had the patience for. Irvine picked up one picture that he liked more than the others. It was a black and white photo of some of Zell's friends in Balamb. They were all acting goofy, but that wasn't what Irvine liked. He liked the way that the fog hung in the background even though all the people in the front were happy. It was a nice contrast.

            When Zell came in, he was happy to see that Irvine was looking at his pictures. Even though he didn't' do it anymore, he was still proud of the stuff he had done. "Which one's your favorite?" he asked. He had brought some pillows out so that they could sit on the floor. He didn't have a diningroom table or anything, most of his meals were eaten in the cafeteria or the on the couch. The couch was too fluffy for cards, so that left the floor.

            "This one," said Irvine as he showed Zell the picture in his hand. Zell nodded. It was one of his favorites too. "I like the contrast of the fog and your goofy friends."

            Zell smiled at Irvine. "That's why I like it too. It's kind of subtle though." He went off to get some water. From the other room he yelled "Maybe you should take up photography! You seem to be good at it!"

            Irvine snickered. "That's not exactly the type of shooting that I'm good at."

            Zell bounced in with the water spilling outside the glass. Irvine could only imagine how many accidents there were in this room. "Well, maybe you would be," Zell said, passing him a water. "You could always borrow my stuff."

            "Do we even have a darkroom?" asked Irvine. He wasn't sure why he wanted to know. He didn't have any idea about how to develop pictures.

            "Sure," said Zell. "It's hidden away like the ballroom."

            "Hey, let's start this card game!" Irvine was feeling melancholy, and that wasn't like him. It's why he enjoyed Zell and Selphie's presence so much lately. They were perpetually happy and it brought up his mood. He still couldn't shake the thought of taking Zell up on the photography offer though.

            He was still thinking about it after they were done playing for the night, Zell the happy victor. He had found out a while ago that Zell was a bad winner, having to watch a funky chicken dance. As Zell was doing something similar to the moonwalk, Irvine took another look at the picture. 

            "Irvine, if you want to try it out, I'll let you!" Zell was hoping it would bring Irvine up from the sad mood he had been in. After all, it wasn't like he was Squall. "I can help you out with everything you need to know!"

            Irvine's head moved to the side. Maybe he could use taking up a new hobby. It beat pestering other students to pay attention to him. "Okay."

            Zell jumped up a little. "All right! I know you are going to be so good at it!" He ran into his bedroom to dig out all the equipment. And there was a lot of it! The two of them carried piles of it to Irvine's room. Once there, he waited as Zell went and got a second load which consisted mostly of books.

            "Read those!" ordered Zell. The pile was several thousand pages and Irvine cocked an eyebrow at him. "Well, some of them anyway. If you have any questions, just ask."

            Irvine picked up the top book. It was called Photography for Dummies. He laughed. What a mean name for a book! "I think I'll start right now!"

            Zell nodded. "Well, I guess I'll find someone to take to the Training Center. Have fun!" He waved before dashing off down the corridor. Irvine smiled down at the three piles of junk on the floor. At least it would keep him busy.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

            The Garden _did_ have a darkroom. Irvine was surprised because he had never heard of it or seen it. It was off of a corridor that was off of a wing. When he did finally find it though, he could have jumped for joy. If he had been Zell, he would have. He had already began reading the books and now he knew what he needed the darkroom for in the first place. There was a sign on the door that read "Knock and wait for reply before entering." Well, that made sense.

            He knocked and when no one answered, he stuck his head in. It was dark. He flipped on the light. A low red glow emanated from everything. Irvine felt a thrill go through him. This had been a good idea.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

            "Has anyone seen my boyfriend?" shouted Selphie by the director. She was standing on the planters by the elevator. Rinoa and Squall had just walked up as she was making her interrogation. The few people that were in the immediate vicinity shook their heads at her. As soon as she spotted the couple though, she jumped down and ran to them. "Have you guys seen him?"          

            Squall shook his head. He and Rinoa had just gotten back from another trip to Deling City. He hadn't realized how much of a social butterfly Rinoa was. Oh well, it was too late to complain about that. And it wasn't like she expected a full turn around from him. She made him come to the fancy parties but she didn't force him to leave his corner. Quistis had seemed to think that it was a good thing for him to experience. And, since she was always so protective of him, he figured that she would know what she was talking about.

            Selphie thought it was strange that Irvine wasn't around all day. He had been on her heels all the time lately. He was always trying to play cards or sports with her. She would occasionally, but most of the time she was too busy. They had so many friends that she didn't think that she was being that unaffectionate. And now, for him to have not been seen all day, something had to be going on. She hoped for his sake that it wasn't another woman.

            "Oh Quistis!" Selphie shouted as she spotted their old instructor approaching. "Have you seen Irvine?"

            Quistis was kind of the mother of the group even though she wasn't much older than them. Yet she carried herself with so much dignity and elegance. Sometimes it made Selphie a little jealous. No matter how cute she was, she would never be what anyone considered lovely like Quistis was. Right now, Quistis had her glasses on which only furthered the look of sophistication.

            "Yes, he was with Zell, that way," she said pointing a finger at the cafeteria hallway. 

            Selphie smiled happily. Oh that was good! He was just hanging around with a friend. A male one. Selphie felt relieved. "Thanks Quistis!" She ran off.

            Quistis half smiled at Rinoa and Squall. "Guess we are leaving a little late then..." Rinoa leaned on Squall making little puckering gestures at him. Grossed out, Quistis added, "I think I'll follow Selphie."

            The cafeteria was nearly empty. No one stuck around once the hotdogs ran out. Selphie immediately spotted her pretty dark-haired boyfriend. He was setting up some kind of camera or something in the back of the cafeteria while Zell was bouncing around anxiously. "What's going on?" she asked.

            Zell looked up. Once he saw Selphie he remembered their plans for the evening. "Shit! We're almost done!" He poked at Irvine who hadn't looked up after she had asked. When Irvine looked up to see what Zell wanted, he blushed that he had been so absorbed.

            "Hey Sefy, I'm almost ready to take this picture."

            "What picture?" asked Selphie her hands on her hips. She didn't like to think that she was pussywhipping Irvine like Rinoa did to Squall, but she was really annoyed that he was making them late.

            "Just this picture I thought up," he said. He didn't want to go into detail because it was just like jinxing it. He wanted to make sure that this picture worked out. It was a great idea. He had convinced Zell to take the whole day off and help him out with the photography. He had been up all night reading through the pile of books. "Okay Zell, I think we're all ready. Now just stand right there."

            Selphie squinted her eyes at Irvine. He had to be kidding! The great sharpshooter of Galbadia Garden becoming a photographer? He did look happy though.

            Zell quickly ran to the spot that Irvine was pointing to. And to every little movement that Irvine was instructing. "Now give me the look!"

            Selphie watched as Zell posed for the camera. This was insane. She saw Quistis come in and begin to laugh. "I never thought I'd see Zell as a model." said Quistis. That put things more in perspective for Selphie. She didn't know why she had been taking it badly. It was kind of cute that Irvine had something to do, what did she care if it was photography?

            They stood there and watched as Irvine clicked away at the camera. Finally, it seemed that he was happy with it. He beamed up at Selphie. "We can go now," he said. "We can just throw this stuff in the back of the car." She just nodded at him. What did a few minutes mean when it brought him so much happiness?

            As Zell began packing up stuff, Irvine went over to Selphie and whispered something to her that made her blush. Just for a second, Zell felt a twinge of envy. He wished that he had someone to make blush. 'Well Irvine isn't that bad looking...' he thought, quickly ending that line of ideas. It had just been plain weird to be thinking that of Irvine. He packed with twice the enthusiasm to shake off that idea.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

            Irvine was like an addict. Even though he had fully intended to leave the stuff in the car, the instant he saw the photogenic ocean, he knew that the camera would be coming with him. He had never felt such utter relief before. He had felt so lost for a while. He was a sharpshooter that couldn't fire a gun. Now though, he felt that he was meant to do this much more than he had ever felt about his guns.

            There was no killing, but in a way, Irvine was taking his subjects and placing them somewhere to keep for his very own. For that moment in time, they were his. And he felt that he was good at it. Now as he saw Balamb it was with new eyes. Everything was so beautiful. It was so picturesque and serene. 

            Selphie humored him as he got out just the camera, no stands luckily. It was cute that he was so excited. And as they walked to the beach where the outdoor market was being held, she could hear the clicking noises from the camera. It was a bit embarrassing when he took pictures of people though.

            At first, they all stayed together, but as the afternoon turned into evening, they were all lured off by different wares. Only Zell stayed with Irvine as the sunset approached. He was taking pictures of the bored people in Balamb. Irvine wondered how  they could they be bored when that beautiful ocean sunset was washing over them. Perhaps he wouldn't have noticed before he took up photography.

            "Hey Irvine, I'm just going to check out some of those hoverboards real quick," said Zell. He nodded but he wasn't really paying attention to Zell. He could feel his cowboy boots getting mucked up by the sand. It didn't bother him in the least.

            "Oh God, just don't even look at him," he heard a voice say beside him. Irvine looked over to make sure that the voice wasn't talking about him. It was an older looking woman and her friend who were turning away from a gray figure that he saw walking a bit closer to the ocean.

            "Why does he even bother trying to come to town? That bastard!" said the other woman. 

            Irvine looked up from the lens of his camera and stared with amazement. The figure was Seifer. His long grey coat with the beautiful crosses down the sleeves protected him from the harsh wind that was knocking his hair into his eyes. Irvine gaped. He hadn't seen Seifer since The Incident. He looked...unhappy.

            Seifer's eyes were glowing a gorgeous green that was similar to the waves behind him. His face the perfect example of manly beauty. The scar was the only flaw on it and somehow it added to the masculinity. But Irvine couldn't stop looking at Seifer's eyes. They were so sad. It made something hurt in his chest. Before he knew what he was doing, he was holding the camera up to his eye.

            Irvine felt the nervous tension in his fingers. He didn't want Seifer to notice. He didn't know how Seifer would react if he knew he was being photographed. He didn't want to find out either. But this opportunity was too much to pass up.

            Unfortunately, Seifer did notice. He saw Seifer's brilliant eyes turn in his direction. He felt the odd sensation of being caught. Irvine lowered the camera and backed up a step. He shouldn't have taken those pictures. He should have just left Seifer alone, but he had just looked so beautiful. Now, with Seifer walking towards him, he really wished that he had resisted the urge.

            Irvine didn't have nearly the enthusiasm for charging into battle that Zell did and he felt relieved when Zell stepped in front of him. It was almost like being rescued, even if Irvine wasn't exactly a damsel in distress. Still, he wasn't a coward either, so he stepped to Zell's right. Seifer was nearly up to them.

            "It's been a while Chicken Wuss," smirked Seifer. Even though he said it directed at Zell, he was looking at Irvine. "Did you come to take a picture of the outcast of Balamb?"

            Irvine felt guilty. Sure, he had taken a picture of Seifer at his most vulnerable, but it wasn't to his pleasure. "Actually, I came to take pictures of pretty women on the beach, but all I found was you." He felt his shoulder shrugging. His heart wasn't into the light hearted. What was with him lately? He had become so depressing.

            "Which is close enough," said Zell angrily. His fists were out. He didn't really understand what they were talking about. Surely Irvine hadn't been stupid enough to try and take a photograph of Seifer! Or had he? Seifer sure looked angry, like he had been provoked. 

            Seifer frowned. He swiped his hand downward. "Go find some women then and leave me the FUCK alone!" he said angrily. As he turned to leave his coat swished behind him. Irvine felt the urge to run after him and apologize, but he knew that with Seifer there was just no way to say you were sorry. He watched the villagers negative reactions to Seifer as he left. He really was an outcast now.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          

            Irvine was alone in the darkroom. He smiled happily as he developed his pictures. This had been the perfect remedy for his boredom. Everyone had been so willing to help out. He had taken a few of Selphie which made her absolutely nuts. It turned out that she loved having pictures taken of her. She was allowed some vanity, she was quite an adorable girl after all. 

            Once he was finished he sat in the middle of the hanging gallery and just enjoyed the proud feelings rushing through him. It was like sex. Not that he could really remember it that well. He cared about Selphie and respected her wishes, but sometimes it really bothered him being so horny all the time. It was good that he finally had an outlet that allowed for some satisfaction.

            His eyes naturally went up to the one in front of him. He didn't know if he had done it on purpose or not, but Seifer was directly in front of him staring. Irvine sighed and reached up to take down the photo. He couldn't see the colors in it very well because of the odd lighting. But there was no mistaking the look on Seifer's face. There had never been a more sad face. He looked utterly wretched. Irvine could see the guilt and shame even in the red tinted photograph. It was all there. Seifer's soul exposed.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          

            Zell went to track down Irvine. First he checked the darkroom, but it was empty. Seifer must have spent the night making them if he was done already. He headed off to Irvine's room. He was so glad to see that Irvine was enjoying this so much. It was also nice to be of help to him. Zell had almost fought for him the previous night. That Seifer was always screwing up someone's life.

            He stopped outside of Irvine's door feeling a little nervous. He had recently been feeling that way around Irvine and he didn't' know why. Maybe they had been spending too much time together or something. He knocked. No response. He waited, shifting from foot to foot.

            Irvine jerked awake. He looked around him. He had fallen asleep on his sofa. He realized that he was holding something in his hand. He held up the photograph of Seifer now with intricate colors. It was breathtaking. Seifer's sad, humiliated eyes in front of the exquisite multicolored sunset. It was hope and hopelessness. It took Irvine's breath away. A second knock came at the door.

            He looked up. "Yes?"

            "It's me, Zell." Irvine was suddenly excited. Wait until Zell saw all that he had done! He got off the couch and opened the door quickly causing Zell, who had been leaning on it to fall inside. 

            "Hey Zell, check these out!" said Irvine, pocketing the one in his hand. He led Zell over to the other side of the couch where all the pictures lay open on the floor. He had wanted to be positive that nothing crinkled them and that they turned out flawless.

            Zell swore. "Man, these are great!" He reached into the pile and picked up the one that they had done in the cafeteria. "Oh man! This has to work!"

            Irvine smiled as Zell hugged him lightly. "These look great! You are much better than I am," said Zell. His voice was full of awe. They really did look great. "I'm going to go send this off to the newspaper then, is that okay?"

            Irvine nodded as Zell went running off. He smiled, reaching into his pocket. His masterpiece. Seifer was his masterpiece, it was ridiculous but true. He sighed, sitting back on the couch with the picture in hand. 'I wonder if Seifer is always this sad now?' wondered Irvine. Something more than sympathy crept into his heart as he looked at the violently beautiful eyes. He touched the photography softly, almost brushing away a stray hair on Seifer's face.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          


	2. Chapter 2

            Zell sat at lunch with Quistis and the disgusting couple. It was hard to eat with Rinoa physically attached to Squall the way that she was. He smiled at Quistis who was looking like she was having problems eating her food as well. She smiled back at him. He wished that Irvine was there to entertain them. Quistis wasn't really the talkative type and Rinoa was overly focused on Squall. And Squall was just Squall, him talking would have broken some kind of Balamb Garden law.

            "So, how is Irvine?" asked Quistis. She had noticed Zell's recent attachment to the cowboy. She hoped that it wasn't what she thought it might be. 

            "He's asleep," whined Zell. "He didn't sleep last night. Just stayed up developing those pictures. They are nice though."

            Rinoa giggled. "Irvine taking up photography. It's just so funny you know?"       

            Quistis and Zell watched her. Since he figured Quistis wouldn't say it, he said "I don't really think it's _funny_..."

            Rinoa smiled. "Well, not like ha ha funny, but odd funny." Squall nodded, encouraging her to carry on with her reasons why Irvine being a photographer was funny.  Zell really wished that Irvine was awake.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          

            Within a few hours, Irvine was rejuvenated. His body was an amazing recoverer from all-nighters. He had just finished getting dressed for the day. He had been extra careful to make sure that he didn't have any chemicals on him. Finally he was all spiffed up and ready to show his friends and the world his artwork. And then his photos.

            That was when he opened the door and ran into Seifer, literally. It looked like Seifer hadn't been watching where he was going. But when Irvine looked to see who he had collided with, Seifer smiled purposefully. "Seifer?" asked Irvine. He couldn't believe that it was him. He had fallen asleep looking at his face twice since developing the pictures the previous night. And here was the man in person, more beautiful and much taller.

            "I came for those pictures that you took of me," said Seifer, slight anger coming through in his voice.

            "They didn't turn out," lied Irvine. He was lucky that he was such a smooth talker. "I'm new at photography."

            Seifer pushed passed him. If Irvine hadn't been so surprised, he could have kept Seifer out of his room. As it was, he blew him over like a leaf. He hurried after Seifer as he walked onto the photographs which were all over the floor and on the sofa.

            "NO!" cried out Irvine feeling like Seifer was stepping on him. He grabbed Seifer's shoulders to pull him away. "Don't..."

            Seifer glared at him challengingly. "Why?"

            "Because I love them..." said Irvine. He was willing to fight Seifer to death for them. He was so happy that his favorite was safe in his pocket.

            "Why? It's ME in those pictures!" shouted Seifer, a snarl coming out as he said the words. And Irvine didn't know how to respond. If it was anyone else in the world those pictures wouldn't have turned out as beautiful as they did. The pain and the suffering that radiated from Seifer was so genuine. Irvine longed to just reach out and touch that pain that showed in the pictures. When Irvine didn't say anything, Seifer made a disgusted face. "You are sick!"

            Irvine got angry too. "It's not like that!"

            "Well what is it like then?"

            "It's not your body, it's your soul!" shouted Irvine. He had always been open with his feelings. It was in his nature. Admitting the desires of his heart that were looked upon badly by society was hard though. He felt like an idiot having said it.

            Seifer snorted, his hands going to his hips. "What do you know about my soul?"

            "What I can see in these pictures! And you can't take that from me!" Irvine was prepared to go hand to hand with the cocky Seifer. But Seifer just stared at him. Then in the most incomprehensible moment of either of their lives, Seifer grabbed the back of Irvine's head and kissed him. The heat of their anger inspiring their lips to ravage the other's. Irvine didn't think. He just kissed. He let his mouth open as Seifer's tongue licked at the inside of his lower lip. He scratched against Seifer's upper lip with his own, not breaking off the contact of their tongues. Occasionally, he would feel Seifer's teeth on his lip and it drove him crazy.

            Seifer peeled his lips from Irvine even though Irvine was grabbing his shirt to keep him close. "Irvine...I'm sorry," he apologized breathlessly. "I've just been so lonely..." Irvine wouldn't let him finish. His lips softly coaxed Seifer's into kissing back. The light touching made Seifer press against them again.

            "There's no reason to be..." Irvine said as he made his way to licking Seifer's neck. He heard Seifer's sigh. He was too invested in it now to stop. He pictured the photograph that was in his pocket. It was the same man. The hurt Seifer was here and Irvine could make him feel better. It was making him high,  just thinking about having Seifer in his bed. He pulled away from Seifer's neck so that he could look in those eyes. The ocean eyes that were no longer sad, but were filled with raging storms. Irvine didn't care if he was lost at sea...

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          

            "I always thought snipers were one-shot guys," joked Seifer. He was exhausted but happy as the morning sun drove it's way into Irvine's room. His broad, muscular chest was the perfect resting place for Irvine's face. 

            Irvine licked on nipple nonchalantly. "I'm not a sharpshooter anymore." It hurt to say. But the sooner that he got used to the idea, the sooner he could work on his new profession.

            Seifer was saddened by this. Irvine had always been so good with his guns. Though he had seen the tremendous flair he had for photography, a cowboy gunslinger was much sexier to him than an artist. "Why the change of heart?"

            Irvine was about to speak when he heard Zell's familiar knock. He looked up at Seifer. Zell wouldn't react very well to Seifer's being there, especially naked. "You should stay here, for now." Seifer nodded, closing his eyes to get some sleep. 

            Irvine pulled on a pair of jeans, he did own two or three non-leather pangs. He heard Zell's voice outside the front door. "Irvine! Man, you have to be in! I'm booored!" He smiled picturing Zell doing a nervous dance outside the door.

            Sure enough, Zell was twirling around with his hands behind his head. Irvine smiled. He was still giddy from afterglow, he doubted that Zell would notice. "What can I do for you Zell?" he asked leaning against the door frame.

            Zell felt his jaw go slack. He had never seen the cowboy with no shirt on before. He felt the blush spreading into his cheeks. Head down he said, "Nothing. Just wanted to know if you wanted to take some more pictures or something."

            It wasn't easy to say no to Zell. Irvine had been mooching off him for time and affection these past few weeks and it wasn't really fair to shrug him off. But there was the hottest man that had ever walked in Balamb Garden in _his_ bed. So, he blew Zell off. "Nah, I'm still a bit tired, I think I'm just going to rest up a little more."

            Zell looked bummed. Then it appeared that he got an idea. He waved goodbye to Irvine as he took off down the hall. Irvine was suspicious, but not enough to abandon his naked comrade. As he reentered his bedroom, he saw that Seifer wasn't asleep, but looking smugly at him. "Do you have an admirer?"

            Irvine shook his head. "We've been hanging around since I haven't been working lately." He smiled before grabbing Seifer's ankles and pulling him further down the bed and closer for a kiss. He was surprised that Seifer didn't mind. In fact, it seemed that he enjoyed it too much, for he was kissing Irvine the way that he had last night.

            "Seifer, how many times is this?" he sighed into the larger man's mouth. He could feel his body reacting even though it might kill him. 

            He felt a hand reaching down to clamp over his jeans as Seifer counted. "Hmmm, you've only had two, I think I need to catch you up to my three."

            "Funny.." started Irvine and then ending in a choking sound. "I didn't see you as a sharing type guy."

            Once again the knock that consisted of three hard knocks and then a small one rang out from the front door. Zell. Irvine could have beaten the crap out of him right there and then, if he didn't have to go let him in to do it. "Damn him," he cursed, pulling away from Seifer.

            "I wonder what he wants?" asked Seifer, waving his eyebrows suggestively. Anyone who could be so annoying this early in the morning had to have some kind of motive other than playing cards. That was what he figured anyway. He watched Irvine walked irritatedly leave the room, closing the door behind him. Seifer looked around for the pants he had discarded so long ago.

            "Zell, this isn't..."

            A hot dog was thrust in his face. "Look what they had at the cafeteria! That has to be more important than sleep!" 

            Zell realized by the aggravated look on Irvine's face that his teenage crush on the cowboy was irritating to the both of them. Zell couldn't help wanting to follow around Irvine. It wasn't his fault, Irvine had been inviting himself along so much that now Zell was used to having him around. He hoped that Irvine would just take the damned hot dog so that he could go hide his embarrassed face.

            Irvine sighed. "Okay, let's eat. But then I have to get some sleep." He was hungry, so what did it matter that his secret lover was in the other room? It was Seifer's fault that he was so hungry anyway. He stepped into the room and glanced at his bedroom door, glad that it was for sure closed. "Yes, Zell these do look like good hot dogs!" he shouted, hopefully informing Seifer of the company.

            Zell didn't seem to notice anything out of the ordinary about the way that Irvine was speaking. He just jumped onto Irvine's sofa from the back. He landed with a loud noise and he set his hot dog on the small table in front of him. Irvine just walked around and sat down on the couch. He tried to eat the thing quickly, it tasted good and he was hungry, but Zell was watching him.

            "What is it Zell?" he asked after he finished a big swallow of hot dog.

            "I...I have something that I wanted to...ask you I guess." Zell was fidgeting more than normal, if that was possible for a human being. His eyes were focused on Irvine, but on his chest region, not his eyes. Irvine nervously set down his hot dog. This couldn't be a good thing.

            "Well, you know...how we've been getting to be good...friends lately right?" said the stammering Zell. Irvine felt a lump in his throat that he was sure wasn't hot dog. He looked at his recent best friend carefully. Zell's hair was perfectly done, the gel making it spike in just the right places. His clothes were clean, even his shoes seemed to have less scuffmarks. Zell looked ready to go out on a date, which was what Irvine realized was exactly what he was thinking.

            "Zell..." he warned. 

            "Dammit Irvine, I just can't say this. Here..." With that, Zell closed the distance between them on the couch and put his lips against Irvine's. The shocked ex-gunslinger sat, he didn't kiss back, but he didn't pull away either. This was Zell. He had never thought of Zell in that way. Sure, Zell was cute with boyish enthusiasm, but it was never something that Irvine ever would have been attracted to. He was wondering when Zell would notice that he wasn't kissing him back when he heard the door behind him open.

            Zell stopped kissing him and they both looked towards Irvine's bedroom. There in the doorway stood a shirtless smirking Seifer. Zell's jaw dropped down. "You're too late Chicken Wuss."

            Irvine winced, feeling the blow that had just been delivered to his best friend. Zell jumped off the couch instantly, his head darting between the site of the disrobed Seifer and guilty Irvine. "Fuck!" Zell's anger hadn't had a chance to hit yet in the shock. Seifer and Irvine seemed like an odd pair to Irvine, so what must poor Zell think? He reached up a hand to comfort the jumpy blonde. Zell dodged it easily, taking a step back, his eyes still on Seifer. "You and that asshole?"

            "Hey, it wasn't just my asshole!" joked Seifer. Irvine smacked his face with his palm. This was bad. What was it about Zell that brought out this evil side of Seifer? 

            Zell had had enough of this shit. He angrily strode past Seifer trying to retain some of his dignity. "Hey Chicken Wuss, you wanna join us?" mocked Seifer. Zell had taken enough abuse from Seifer. Even now, when he was completely alienated from society he was still being a jerk. Zell did something that he had always wanted to do. He pulled back his gloved hand and punched Seifer in the nose. He was a skilled fighter and he had never used it when his temper flared, but Seifer had just pushed too hard this time. He felt bad even as he felt the hard bone beneath his knuckle, but by then it was too late.

            "Oh shit!" exclaimed Zell as Seifer's grabbed his face in pain. "Seifer...Oh man!"

            "Just go Zell, he deserved it," said Irvine from the sofa. Zell obeyed him, he wasn't quite sure why. 'Let his _lover_ take care of him,' thought Zell as he left Irvine's room. He heard cursing from the closed door behind him. He had to get away, this was just too much to handle all at once.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *


	3. Chapter 3

"It's just a scratch Mr. Almasy, nothing a hi-potion or two can't fix," said Dr. Kadowaki. The way that Seifer was squirming, you'd think it was fatal.

            "See Seifer? Nothing!" added Irvine to patronize him. He deserved it after the way he had treated Zell. He got glared at by the patient.

            Dr. Kadowaki's office was always brightly lit and it was nice to see the sun. Irvine felt the urge to run out into it. Take a few pictures of some grats and such that were hanging around outside the garden. But Seifer was sulking and Irvine had a feeling that he was in no mood for the great outdoors.

            On the way to the office, many of the students had been just as bad as the Balamb townspeople. A few ran off to tell their friends. Seifer had tried to keep his head held high, which was hard with a bleeding nose. Why did Irvine even bother rubbing it in that it was his own damn fault, Seifer knew. He had just become so jealous when he had heard what Zell had been trying to say to Irvine. He had wanted to hurt that little blonde for trespassing on his territory. But was Irvine his territory? A night of really good sex didn't mean ownership.

            If it were up to Seifer, Irvine would be his. Well, after his nose stopped bleeding.

*          *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *

            "Love sucks," said Zell finally allowing his body to relax a little. He was sitting an the edge of the balcony of the ballroom. It was off-limits, but Zell didn't worry too much since he was a Seed. He just wanted a place where he could be alone.

            "You can say that again!" said a female voice startling Zell. He then noticed Quistis who had just come out onto the balcony. Her lips were tight and her arms were crossed. She looked sad or angry, he couldn't tell. 

            "Have a seat, we can bitch about love together." He expected her to decline, but she didn't. She hopped on top of the balcony rail with surprising agility. Maybe he wasn't the only acrobatic garden student. "So, where should we begin?"

            "How about how two people are together even though you know that they shouldn't be?"

            Zell looked at her surprised. That was exactly how he felt. "Did Irvine tell you what happened?"

            Quistis laughed, shaking her head. Her eyes were scanning the land in front of them. Balamb Garden was a beautiful place and it held much to look at. But, Zell was fascinated by this casual side of Quistis that he hadn't seen since they were children. "No, some of us have our own problems. But, I had a feeling about you liking Irvine."

            "Who is your problem?" asked Zell. He knew that he was being nosy. But the thought of Quistis pining away for someone was so strange. She wasn't an obnoxious bumbler like he was. He was always screwing up and overstaying his welcome. But Quistis was always perfect. She was elegant and sweet.

            "Guess..." whispered Quistis.

            And now that he was thinking about it, it became obvious. Squall of course. That was why she was always looking out for him. She didn't feel like his big sister, she loved him. It would be hard to be in love with such a hard block of ice. Zell was amazed that Squall and Rinoa had hooked up. Squall just didn't seem capable of love. "It's not your fault. Squall is as emotional as an introverted rock."

            A small tear came out the corner of her eye even as she smiled. "Yeah, but if that was true, why does he love Rinoa?"

            Zell was angry. How could Squall not like Quistis? She was hot and sweet. She never got anything wrong. No matter what she did, she succeeded. "You never screw up anything. You're perfect!" he said. It didn't answer her question. Zell didn't know what Squall thought, but any guy alive would be lucky to have earned her attention.

            "Thanks Zell," she said obligingly. It wasn't that she didn't believe that Zell believed it. She just knew that if she was perfect then Squall wouldn't be so unhappy with her. She looked at Zell when he grabbed her hand.

            "No, Quistis I mean it." He released her hand. "I mean, look at me. I'm constantly making mistakes. I fell for Irvine! How stupid is that! I mean like, you, you're smart and pretty..." He stopped talking. He was sounding like a child. It made him angry. He never could express himself verbally.

            He took a look in her eyes to see if she understood what he was saying at all. Quistis's eyes had little puddles around the edges. Her teeth were slightly biting her lower lip. "Not as pretty as Rinoa..."

            Okay, so Zell wasn't good with words. He brushed away one puddle with his quasi-gloved thumb and then brought his lips in to kiss her. Okay, she didn't feel pretty enough, let her reject his physical advances. That had to prove that she was good looking, if she had to fend off men. But the shock of his life came when she kissed back. She wasn't just kissing back, she was French-kissing back. What had been just an attempt to cheer a friend had become a groin-tingling neck hair-raising kiss.

            Quistis didn't know why she was kissing Zell back. He wasn't the one who she had been pining for. But kissing him felt so good. It was nice to feel like someone cared about her, to feel desired. She felt his other hand take hold of the other side of her face and it was like he was telling her that he didn't have enough of her. She scooted forward, placing her hands on his chest. This was Zell! And yet, it wasn't half bad...

*          *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *

            Headmaster Cid sighed. He had just received his fourteenth complaint that Seifer Almasy, the Sorceress's knight was in the garden. These students were beyond stupid. Headmaster Cid himself was married to the Sorceress! They didn't seem to mind that. Sure, they were all a little overly alert around her, but nothing to the point of societal shunning as was happening to Seifer. He had the feeling it was because his Edea was so delicate and sweet. If she was a fat, brutish woman, Headmaster Cid might very well have not retained his job.

            Well, the Garden seemed to want Almasy gone. He was reluctant to kick him out. He wanted to talk to Quistis. He had sent for her a half an hour before, but she still wasn't there. He was using her for a consultant so much of the time that he was debating making her assistant Headmaster. Well, once she showed up, they could discuss both topics. Until then, the Garden students would have to keep their shirts on.

            In the meantime, he looked over some paperwork from the Balamb Garden Hot Dog Lover's Committee. 

*          *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *

            Quistis and Zell had to end their makeout session when a messenger came from the Headmaster. The three were very embarrassed as the lackey informed Quistis that Headmaster Cid wanted to talk about a situation developing in the Garden. 

She waited until the lackey had left before turning to Zell.  "I guess I have to go now." Their eyes met. She wasn't sure how she felt. She could never have imagined kissing Zell before she did it, but now she couldn't imagine not kissing Zell. He was good. Even now her lips wanted his back.

"I understand. My new girl is a career woman!" said Zell happily, grabbing her close for one last kiss. Well, that made that decision easily enough. She envied Zell's ability to just go with what felt good and not be overanalytical. She sank into this kiss and for ten seconds didn't let her mind worry about a single thing.

*          *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *

            "So I guess the question is what now?" asked Seifer. He had to ask. It hurt to think that he might have to be alone again.

            Irvine winked at him. They were sitting, joint-legged on the sofa facing each other. "You live here in Garden as my concubine."

            Seifer's face half grinned and then fell. If only it were as easy as that, he might just take up the offer.  He dug a lazy foot into Irvine's side and then let it drift down. Luckily he wasn't wearing his boots or socks. His toes lightly tapped against Irvine's groin. He had an idea of what they could do next. He was just feeling Irvine respond to him, when another knock came at the door. Seifer growled "How fucking popular are you Irvine?"

            Irvine hoped that it wasn't Zell. He was ready to boot out anyone for disturbing what could have been some great fun. He was enjoying this new relationship with Seifer. He was worried a little bit about what the Garden's reaction would be to it though. Irvine was a very social creature. He wouldn't be able to stand the condemnation that Seifer had to endure. He opened his door.

            "Headmaster Cid?" Sure enough, the headmaster was there. His bent over posture made his big hook nose look bigger. It was like he was a bird pecking for insects. Behind him was his structural opposite Quistis. Her posture spoke of dignity, though at the moment she seemed grave.

            "Irvine we were informed that Seifer might be here. If that's true, may we have a word with him?" Irvine had never heard Headmaster Cid speak so formally. It didn't stop him from an attempt to lighten the mood.

            "He's a little naked at the moment..." started Irvine. He was cutoff by Seifer jumping into the doorway to disprove Irvine's statement. Seifer glared at him.

            To Headmaster Cid he asked "What is this regarding, Cid?" His voice was chilling. Perhaps Irvine was the only person who had seen the gentle side of Seifer. Well, except Rinoa. Irvine shuddered at the thought. Had Seifer slept with Rinoa? If he had, they should probably get tested.

            Cid looked uncomfortable. "Well Seifer, this is a difficult scenario."

            Irvine realized the reason Cid was looking around nervously was because he was standing in a hallway. "Come on in," he invited belatedly. 

            Once everyone had found a position in the room, Cid began again. "I've gotten complaints from students about your presence on campus. Now, before I decide what to do about that, I need to know how long you intend on staying here."

            Seifer glanced over at Irvine. He wished the beautiful cowboy would give him some sure sign of some commitment to this new relationship. Instead, everyone looked at the door as it knocked. Three loud knocks followed by a softer one. Seifer threw back his head and groaned. "Dammit Zell!" Then, he snickered a little. "At least I'm not having sex this time."

            Quistis and Cid both turned shades of red. Irvine made himself get the door. As soon as it was open, Zell zipped past him to go talk to Headmaster Cid. "Man! This is great! Thank you thank you!" Zell was doing a happy dance in front of Cid and Quistis. Everyone just looked at him.

            "What the hell are you talking about Chicken Wuss?" asked Seifer unhappily. That guy sure knew how to interrupt important things.

            Zell smiled and playfully punched at Cid's arm. "The Balamb Garden Hot Dog Lover's Committee just told me." Then he looked at Irvine. "Headmaster Cid took one look at the picture that you took of me in the cafeteria and approved the rule we were trying to pass!"

            Quistis shook her head. "What picture and what rule?"

            Zell pulled a rolled up newspaper from the back of his baggy shorts. He thrust it at his new girlfriend happily. She should share this moment with him, he would never forget it. 

            Quistis unrolled it. It was the campus newspaper that had just come out that day. On the cover was Zell looking pitifully sad with his hands out in a motion of need. Behind him was a sign that said "Out of Hot Dogs." She laughed. It was cute. Then she noticed that behind Zell was another student being informed of the shortage. Both of their faces were similar in that they were so devastated. It was wonderful how it had captured what it must have been like for Zell everyday in his mission to get hot dogs.

            "Well, I did think that it demonstrated a need for it," said Cid. He was fidgeting with his glasses. He must have still been thrown off by Seifer's lewd comment.

            "For what?" asked Seifer.

            "I passed a new rule that there would be a mandatory three hot dogs per student per day.

            Quistis and Seifer groaned. "That's a lot of hot dogs," pointed out Quistis.

            "We can afford to hire some new cafeteria staff," said Cid dismissing it lightly.

            "You did a great job man!" said Zell to Irvine. He seemed proud and not at all upset anymore. Irvine tipped his hat to thank him for the compliment. He was glad that Zell was being big about it.

            "So, your picture single-handedly convinced Headmaster Cid of the need for more hot dogs?" asked Quistis. She was developing an idea.

            "Sure did!" declared Zell. He was proud of Irvine's handiwork. After all, the man had gotten more hot dogs! Now that was a man that Zell could be proud of!

            Quistis turned into the model of business etiquette. "Seifer, do you want to stay at the Garden or not?"

            Seifer was caught off guard by the question. He looked at Irvine. Surely Irvine wanted him to stay. When he had said it earlier, it couldn't have been just a joke. All of the hopes that he had of not being alone, the need to have another person beside him, it was all lost when Irvine shook his head solemnly and said "I don't think that I want Seifer to stay here."

*          *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *          

            It was mandatory for all Balamb students to attend the art gallery in Balamb. It was the first time in Garden history that there was a required field trip. It didn't seem that anyone minded a few hours out of class. Since Balamb itself was rather dull, everyone in town showed up as well. 

            All the people only made Irvine's nerves a jumble. He sat slumped in the back of the city's town hall. His head was close to his knees. He hated this pressure. Part of him was happy that so many people had turned out, and part of him wished they would all go home.   

            He felt a hand touch his shoulder and he looked up. He saw his boyfriend smile down at him. "Get a grip Irvine," said Seifer. He said it with authority but there was so much more to it than that. Irvine got up and flung himself onto the tall blonde.

            Seifer loved holding his little photographer. He felt such pride. He just wished that Irvine wasn't so nervous. It was making _him _nervous. Their futures were entwined now that Irvine had moved from Garden. If one of them went down so would the other. He felt that he owed Irvine for risking so much for him.             

They didn't live together, but they did live close, only streets apart. Balamb wasn't a very big place. Still Irvine had to tell Selphie the main reason for the move. She hadn't even cried. She was sad, but mostly just to see him go. She had told him that she was glad that she hadn't invested herself physically into the relationship and now they could remain friends. Irvine knew it was true, because they had always seemed more like friends anyway.

"Are you really that nervous?" asked Seifer. Irvine nodded. He felt silly, but he couldn't help it. "Just wait one second!"

            Seifer went off in a happy run. He had a brilliant idea. He looked about the auditorium for a tall pink beauty. Sure enough, there was Quistis. She had organized this whole gala. She looked regal in a burgundy gown that complimented the red in her hair. Next to her, Zell was looking uncomfortable in his Seed uniform. The two were inseparable now. Seifer thought it was sweet. That and he was relieved that Zell wasn't pursuing Irvine anymore.

            "Hey Quistis, do you think that you could maybe start the showing without Irvine? He's a big chicken. Well, not as big of a chicken as Zell." Zell just ignored his comment. He really was improving since he had been dating Quistis.

            Quistis laughed. "I think that would be okay."

            Seifer nodded. He watched as she took hold of Zell's hand and led him to the front of the miniature stage and podium they had set up. She was so radiant with happiness now that she wasn't pining away for Squall. Seifer began making his way back to the heap of Irvine.

                        "Hey cowboy, you wanna go for a ride?" asked Seifer to his boyfriend. Irvine looked up at him with a huge grin on his face. He pointed his hand like a gun and shot at Seifer. "I'll take that as a yes."

            Seifer would have taken anything for a yes. He yanked on a gloved hand and dragged Irvine out of the room. 

            "Attention ladies and gentlemen," said Quistis. "I'd like to thank you all for coming to the first Irvine Kinneas art show. Though Irvine just recently transferred here, I think that he's made a good deal of friends among this crowd." There were cheers mostly from the women.

            Irvine's dark room wasn't too far from the town hall, though nothing was very far from anything in Balamb. And when they finally reached it, he picked up the fairly light cowboy. Irvine squeaked unhappily. He felt like an idiot being carried around even if there wasn't anyone in the streets. Seifer shut him with a passionate kiss. It transmitted Seifer's fever to Irvine. What had he been thinking? They needed to have sex now!

            Irvine struggled to get the keys to the lab out of his leather pants. It was much more difficult horizontal. Finally he had them and he opened the door sideways. Seifer kicked it open. His face was serious and looked that much more gorgeous. His scar seemed more pronounced when he was angry or, as in this case, determined.

*          *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *          

            "I know that we were all sad to hear of his leaving the Garden," said Quistis at the podium. "But hopefully his new endeavors will continue to make Garden proud of him."

*          *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *

            Seifer flipped on the red light, then laid Irvine down on the hard floor carefully. Then his lips kissed Irvine's lips roughly as he undid Irvine's vest. The freshly exposed flesh was instantly nibbled and licked. Seifer felt like he was on fire. His pride was fueling the sexual passion that Irvine always brought out in him.

            Seifer then attempted to pull off the leather pants. Slowly Irvine's wonderfully hard cock was released from the leather. Seifer didn't even finish removing the pants all the way. He had what he wanted. He heard the cowboy moan helplessly as his mouth covered Irvine's ache. "Seifer...I...." Irvine struggled to get words out.

            "Shhh," said Seifer. He didn't want to think. He just wanted to feel the warm feelings racing over his body. His tongue tested the softness of Irvine's skin. Irvine quivered. It was delicious to have Irvine so helpless beneath him.

            "No wait, please!" pleaded Irvine. Seifer stopped. 

            "What is it?" His voice sounded worried.

            "I need to take a picture of your eyes!" Irvine pleaded. He sat up. It was so important suddenly to make sure that he kept Seifer somewhere even if it was just a photograph.

            "Now?" asked Seifer powerlessly. What a terrible time for inspiration!

             "I want to capture your lust." 

            Seifer laughed evilly. "You already have, you tease." He pushed Irvine back with a rough hand and nibbled on his lip. "You are my lust!"

            "But, when it's gone..." whined Irvine. 

            Seifer frowned. "When what's gone?" His nose touched Irvine's little nose.

            Irvine bit his lip. He shouldn't have been feeling like he was, but it was so hard to think that someone would want to keep him. When it came down to it, it seemed that he was just as scarred by his childhood as the others. "When you are gone."

            Seifer blinked as his eyes suddenly seemed cloudy. He wasn't going anywhere. But he knew how Irvine felt. He was always so afraid that Irvine was going to slip away from him, just like their parents. And now suddenly Irvine made sense. Seifer could see into the darker places of Irvine that he had tried to keep hidden for so long.

            A tear fell from Seifer's face onto Irvine's. Irvine was so surprised, but then he smiled. "Seifer, I'm in love with you."

*          *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *

Quistis smiled happily as she yelled, "Now!" All over the city hall room, cloth covers were removed from framed photographs. The largest one was the last one to be uncovered. It was Balamb Garden's favorite villain. Only, he didn't look like a villain. His face was so sad. He looked human. The crowd was silenced. Could it be possible that the Sorceress's Knight felt guilty for his crimes? Had they been too harsh on him?

            Quistis yanked Zell close to her for a celebratory kiss. 

*          *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *

            This time unlike the other 3 times, Seifer took his time with Irvine. He took years just memorizing the feel of Irvine's eyelashes against his cheek. He kissed each finger on his hands. He let himself get carried away in the feel of Irvine, the boy who loved him. He had never been truly loved before and it was making him feel immortal. 

            Finally when the spark of desire had become a flame inside of Irvine, he could no longer just lay and let Seifer touch him. He licked Seifer's lower lip and watched Seifer's eyes as he did. Seifer groaned. He went back down to Irvine's erection. He covered it with light kisses as Irvine squirmed. Then Irvine found Seifer's own cock. Seifer gasped as he felt Irvine's lips upon him. 

            He no longer teased Irvine, but sucked as he wanted to be sucked on. The two bucked and squirmed until finally Irvine felt himself losing control. His orgasm hit him like a brick wall, but he didn't release Seifer from his mouth. Seifer greedily let the warmth splash down his throat as he used the experience to cum himself. It felt so good to have a part of Irvine inside of him that his body shook with his own release. How could Irvine think he would leave this? 

            When they curled up, Seifer kissed Irvine's cheek. "You are so silly to think that I'd leave you."

            Irvine smiled. "Why is that?"

            "Because you are the only person I've ever truly loved." He closed his eyes to hid the slight embarrassment at admitting something so important. He felt Irvine snuggle tighter into his shoulder. He could have died right then and not cared. He had found someone who had seen through all his layers of defense. "I still have more sides to me that you haven't seen yet."

            "Well when I do, I'll take a picture of them."

*          *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *          


End file.
